Fun in the Sun (part 1 of 4)
by A Writer of Fact and Fiction
Summary: With summer vacation nearing its end, Usagi and the Sailor Senshi enjoy a surprise dream holiday with their fiancees. This story takes place a few days after "Happy Birthday, Taro-Love!"


**Fun in the Sun**

. . . . .

 **Part 1 of 4**

With summer vacation nearing its end, Usagi and company enjoy a surprise dream holiday with their fiancees.

This story takes place a few days after "Happy Birthday, Taro-Love!"

. . . . .

 **Chapter 1:**

"I invited everyone over to give you some really great news!" Hino Rei sat in her usual place at one end of the study table, scarcely able to conceal the excitement that sparkled within her deep indigo eyes.

"With only two more weeks until school starts again, I could use a little something to cheer me up" Usagi muttered. "Another year of boredom and misery, and Haruna-sensei constantly yelling at me. I can hardly wait!"

"This will definitely brighten your day, Usagi-chan" Rei smiled. "Minna, remember our trip to Okinawa?"

"Hai. I remember being bossed around like a servant" Usagi grumbled.

"And I was nearly shot by that thief" Makoto added wryly. "Fun times were had by all."

"It wasn't _that_ bad" the miko objected. Before her friends could reply, she continued, "Never mind what happened then. This will be different!" The four other girls at the table looked on, wondering what Rei was leading up to.

"It sounds like another trip!" Minako exclaimed. "Tell me it is, Rei-chan!"

"Yuuichirou's parents recently closed a huge business deal overseas" Rei said. "Something they've been working very hard on for about a year now. And as a result, they've made a large amount of money."

"And?" Makoto asked suspiciously. "That's wonderful and all, but how does it affect us?"

"I know!" Minako blurted. "They're celebrating all that extra wealth by flying us back to Okinawa, aren't they?"

"No."

The bubbly blonde's smile vanished. "They _aren't?"_

"You're only partially correct, Minako-chan." Rei's eyes twinkled mischeviously. "The Kumadas have invited us and our guys to travel somewhere to visit with them again, but it's not going to be Okinawa this time."

"Would it be their home in Kyoto?" Ami asked hopefully. "My Ryo-kun and I have always wanted to visit the old capital."

"Sorry. Not Kyoto either, Ami-chan" Rei said. She smiled at the other girls' increasingly puzzled expressions.

 _"Then where, Rei-chan?"_ all her friends asked in unison.

"Hawaii."

Minako gasped so deeply she seemed to suck all the air from the room. _"Hawaii? The island in the ocean Hawaii?"_

"Hai, Minako-chan. _That_ Hawaii. So we need to get our passports in order right away. We fly out this coming Saturday."

"Are you serious?" Usagi asked in disbelief. "You're not pulling my leg again, are you Rei-chan?"

The raven-haired girl replied with a solemn nod. "Very serious, Usagi-chan. A whole week of warm tropical beaches, hula dancing and parties. Oh, and lots and lots of palm trees. I know you like those for some odd reason, Minako-chan."

 _"Hawaii!"_ Minako breathed the word reverently. "It'll be just like a practice honeymoon for my Taro and me! For _all_ of us!" she added breathlessly. "And now that Mako-chan is an experienced flyer, we won't need to worry about that part of the trip either!"

"Well... not too much" the brunette sitting beside her murmured.

The blonde leapt up from the table. "Mako-chan, we have to tell our boys the fantastic news!" Not waiting for her future sister-in-law, she bolted from the room and sprinted down the hall towards the nearest telephone.

"It truly is a dream come true!" Ami said happily. "But... aren't you worried about being away from your grandfather for such a long time, Rei-chan?"

"Normally I would, but not on this trip, Ami-chan. Ojii-chan is coming with us. Yuuichirou is arranging for another priest, my grandfather's old friend from the Meiji shrine, to look after Hikawa while we're gone."

Usagi reached across the table and squeezed her arms tightly around the miko. "Arigatou, Rei-chan! You're the best!"

"I know" Rei chuckled. "Now stop crushing me. So here's our next step. We'll all meet again tonight after the shrine closes to plan our holiday." After the blonde had released her clench she continued, "Visiting a foreign country, there will undoubtedly be some different customs to learn and deal with." She glared sternly at Usagi. "Usagi-chan, please try not to embarrass us or Japan while we're in America."

"I won't! I promise!"

Minako ran back into the room. "Our boys aren't home" she told her future sister-in-law. "They're in Nerima, running an errand for their mother."

"Did you tell Ito-san about the trip?" the brunette asked.

"No, I decided we should break _this_ news in person!" Minako said. "Fasten your seatbelt good and tight, Mako-chan! We're taking a little drive!"

. . . . .

"Don't dawdle, Mako-chan!" her blonde friend urged. "I can't wait to tell our lover boys the big news!" The impatient blonde grabbed Makoto's elbow and started dragging her from the passenger seat of the small orange car before she could fully unfasten her seat belt.

"I'm coming, Minako-chan. You don't need to rip my arm off!" The tall brunette scarcely had time to push the car door closed behind her before Minako escorted her friend briskly up the stone walkway to their fiancees' country home.

Minako extended her index finger and jabbed repeatedly at the doorbell, then rapped sharply on the wooden door for good measure. "I hope our boys are home by now!"

The entrance to the Ito residence swung open a moment later and the teens were greeted warmly by a middle aged woman with medium length brown hair and light hazel eyes. Her housedress was partially concealed behind a colorful, well-worn apron. "I thought from the constant ringing that sounded like you!" Ito Norie laughed. "Konnichiwa, Minako-chan, Makoto-chan. Please come in."

"Hi Ito-san!" Minako said with a bright smile before the teenage girls bowed deeply to their future mother-in-law. "Are our honeys here? We have some really wonderful news to tell them, and something important to ask you and your husband too!"

"Taro and Yuji are upstairs" the woman replied. "Have a seat in the living room and I'll call them down for you." The girls from Tokyo settled onto the large tan leather sofa while Norie climbed to the second floor. "Taro-chan! Yuji-chan! You have guests!"

Both bedroom doors swung open simultaneously and two heads popped into the hall. "Is it-" Taro began to ask, but his mother's smile gave the answer away. She chuckled as her offspring thundered downstairs past her, and their mother reentered her living room just as two passionate kisses were ending.

"We weren't expecting to see you again until tomorrow, Mako-chan!" Yuji exclaimed. "I love these surprise visits!"

After he and his older brother took places close beside their fiancees on the sofa, Makoto asked the other teenage girl, "Do you want to tell everyone, Minako-chan? Or should I?"

 _"Guess what!"_ Minako blurted. "We're all going on another fun trip together, honey-love!"

"Another trip, sweetheart? Where?" Taro wondered.

"Remember how Yuuichirou's parents flew everyone down to Okinawa last spring? Well they're doing it again! But _this_ time it's going to be even bigger and better!" Minako's bright blue eyes were ablaze and her every word oozed excitement. _"So much better!"_

Yuji gave his girl a curious look. "Mako darling?"

"She's babbling again" Makoto sighed. "Yuji honey, Rei told us this morning that her future in-laws just finished some big business deal. Apparently they made a ton of money from it and-"

"And they're celebrating by inviting Rei and Yuuichirou to go on another trip to see them. And we're all invited to go too!" Minako added. "Even Rei's grandfather is coming with us this time!"

"That's fantastic!" Yuji agreed. "Now, let me guess! I predict... um... we're all going to Kyoto to stay at Yuuichirou's parents' big mansion."

"Not exactly" Makoto chuckled. "A lot further away from home this time."

 _"Hawaii!"_ Minako announced. _"Can you believe it?"_

The astonished boys were speechless. "Hawaii?" Taro finally croaked when he found his voice. " _Wow!_ Yuuichirou's parents must have made a fortune from that deal!"

"That is, of course, with your mother and father's permission" the brunette added. The four teens immediately turned expectantly toward Norie who was sitting across from the couples.

"Hawaii? This is... so sudden" the woman spoke quietly. "You boys have never visited a foreign country before. I really should ask your father about it. He'll be calling home later tonight from his business trip to Shanghai."

"We don't have much time, Norie-san" Makoto told her. "The flight leaves this Saturday and most of us need to arrange for passports first thing tomorrow morning."

"Oh. I see" Norie replied. She reminded the teens, "I do hope you will be returning to Japan in time for school. Classes start again in two weeks."

"It's just for the one week, Norie-san" Minako explained. "And Mako-chan and I promise we'll keep Taro and Yuji safe! _Please_ say yes!" she begged.

"If I refused, you boys wouldn't be too pleased with me, would you?" Norie laughed at her offspring's hopeful expressions.

"We will always respect your decision, Mother" Yuji replied solemnly, though his eyes ached for her approval.

"Well... I'll talk to your father about it, but... I'm sure he'll agree."

 _"Arigatou, Mama!"_ the brothers chorused.

. . . . .

Later that evening, the two girls and their boys rejoined their friends at the Hikawa Jinja to thank Yuuichirou for his parents' generous offer and plan their upcoming trip. The shrine's study room was well crowded with the five excited couples, and instead of the usual textbooks, a substantial collection of colorful travel brochures about the exotic island chain littered the low study table between them.

Rei snickered and whispered to the girl sitting to the right of her and her fiancee, "Did you ever see such a thing, Ami-chan? Usagi is studying that pamphlet like it was a schoolbook on the last night before final exams!"

"If she would only pay half as much attention to her education" the blue-haired girl giggled, "I'm quite sure she'd finish near the top of the class!"

The odango-haired girl in question suddenly pointed at a picture in the brochure she clutched and announced, "Mamo-chan, I want to try surfing! It looks like a lot of fun!"

"You do? Surfing isn't nearly as easy as it appears to be in those photographs, Usako. Ask Yuuichirou about it, he's tried it before."

"Surfing _is_ very tricky, Usagi-chan" the Shinto apprentice nodded in agreement. "Staying balanced on that slippery board and riding it in when a big wave hits was a real challenge. I had plenty of trouble mastering it, even with professional help."

Rei's smile instantly faded, her expession turning sour. "Would that 'professional help' you mentioned be Jessica, Yuuichirou-chan?"

"Heh" the apprentice grinned sheepishly. "You still remember her name, darling?"

"I do" the miko replied coldly. " _And_ that story about you dancing with her too. That's certainly not going to happen this time" she vowed. _"Or any other time, Kumada Yuuichirou!"_

"Of course not, my love!" Yuuichirou promised. "Anyway, I'm sure she won't be there. She's probably back at her home in California."

"You even know where she lives?" the raven-haired girl asked in surprise.

"It... uh... came up during my surfing lessons" the apprentice mumbled.

"I hope that was the _only_ thing that came up!" Rei growled at her fiancee.

"Don't you dare go looking at any other girls either, Mamo-chan!" Usagi warned. "I don't want a repeat of the cruise ship disaster with that evil nasty witch!"

"It's kind of impossible not to notice the beach girls, Usagi-chan" Yuuichirou said. "They're everywhere. Hawaii is literally crawling with them."

 _"Ohh!_ Now I'm going to worry all over again!" the blonde fumed. "This trip is supposed to be all about fun!"

" _I'm_ not worried!" Minako exclaimed. "No silly beach girl could ever compare to your Goddess of Love! Isn't that right, Taro-sugar?"

"Absolutely, my sweet" her fiancee nodded. "You'll be the most stunningly beautiful girl in all of Hawaii."

"And _you'll_ be the most handsome guy!" Minako beamed. She kissed his cheek and snuggled tightly against him with a happy sigh. "We make the _perfect_ couple, my big strong stud muffin!"

Makoto uttered a low groan toward her snickering fiancee. "Here we go again, Yuji honey. I'm not sure how much more of this I can take."

The study room door suddenly slid open and the shrine's old priest entered. Instead of his traditional Shinto robes, the diminutive elder Hino now sported a baggy pair of bright red shorts that reached past his knees and a sleeveless white tee-shirt bearing the kanji ' _Small package equals big fun!_ '

Hino-sensei struck a pose. "Minna, how do I look?" He grinned, "A real ladykiller, right?"

Rei gasped in horror. _"Ojii-chan!_ Please tell me you aren't actually going to wear _that_ in Hawaii!" She buried her face in her hands. "It's so embarrassing! _In so many ways!"_

"Embarrassing, granddaughter?" The old man peered at his young apprentice. "How about you, boy? Give me your honest opinion."

Yuuichirou pressed his lips tightly together in a vain attempt to restrain his rising laughter, but the teen couldn't hold back. _"Bwahahaha!"_

"Hmph! Some people have no taste" the priest grumbled.

" _I_ happen to like your new look, Hino-sensei!" Usagi said.

"That should tell you all you need to know, Ojii-chan" Rei scoffed.

Usagi scowled across the table at the miko. "Quiet, you! I _knew_ bringing grumpy Rei back was a big mistake! I should have left well enough alone at Taro's birthday party!"

"Then why did you do it?" the miko asked.

"Because... I'm an idiot" Usagi muttered.

"You said it, not me."

Usagi leaned forward and thrust out her tongue. _"Nyaaa!"_

"Be sure to keep that exact same expression when you get your passport picture taken tomorrow, Usagi-chan" Rei laughed. "It _is_ the real you after all."

"Is that so?" Usagi's scowl changed to a smirk. "Jessica!"

"Don't you _dare_ mention that name ever again!" her miko friend steamed, clenching her fists in anger.

 _"Jessica, Jessica, Jessica!"_

 _"You little-"_

Usagi's fiancee exchanged glances with Yuuichirou. "The eternal battle between Moon and Mars rages on" Mamoru sighed.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Far above the vast sparkling waters of the Pacific ocean, a Japanese Air Lines 747 cruised swiftly and steadily on toward its destination. Inside the massive jumbo jet's first-class cabin a group of teenagers and a short, bald old man sat among the other passengers in dim light, watching an in-flight movie.

Kino Makoto raised her window shade just high enough to peer outside, then quickly pulled it closed with a shudder. Her fiancee removed his earphones and smiled, "Anything interesting out there, Mako honey?"

"Water" the brunette replied in a somber tone. "Lots and lots of water."

"You're doing just great, my love" Yuji encouraged the nervous flier. "If we stay on schedule, we'll be landing in Hawaii in another five hours or so."

"Hai." The couple watched Rei pass them by in the aisle and slip into the empty seat beside her grandfather. "Yuji-chan, I think I'll try to catch up on a little sleep if you don't mind. I didn't rest very well last night."

"Sure, honey. I understand" Yuji nodded. The boy tucked the thin airline blanket snugly around his girl's slender waist. "Keep warm, my love. It's a touch chilly in here."

Makoto smiled at the love of her life. "Arigatou." She tilted her seat back a few notches and closed her eyes, ignoring the aircraft's steady muted drone and the flickering film playing out on a movie screen a few rows ahead. "Wake me if anything bad happens" she whispered.

"Nothing bad will happen, I promise." Yuji gently squeezed her hand before releasing it, softly kissed her cheek, and watched his future bride slowly drift off into slumber.

Two rows in front of them, Rei was quietly scolding her grandfather. "Ojii-chan, must you? You've been flirting with our stewardess since the moment we took off, and it's becoming very embarassing. Act your age!"

Her grandparent chuckled, "Can't _I_ have a little fun on my vacation too, Rei-chan? You know, I happened to be quite the ladies' man back in my day."

An attractive kimono-clad stewardess appeared and handed him a small cup. "Here's that sake you requested, Hino-san."

"Arigatou, miss." He grinned up at her, "If you ever grow tired of flying around the world in airplanes, perhaps you would consider a new career as a Shinto miko. I happen to have a shrine in Tokyo, the Hikawa shrine. Feel free to visit anytime, and I'll be more than happy to show you around."

The young woman smiled politely. "I'll certainly keep that offer in mind, sir."

After the attendant had moved on, Rei glared at her grandpa, "See what I mean? Your behaviour today is simply ridiculous!"

"I've still got it" he chuckled.

" _Please_ stop pestering the crew and watch the movie, or read or... something. And don't drink too much!" Breathing a heavy sigh, Rei gave up and trudged back to her seat. "Yuuichirou darling, sometimes I think my grandfather is just a teenager trapped in an old man's body."

"There's no harm in that, my love. I have to admit, I'm rather impressed by the smooth-talking old fox."

"You are, are you?"

"Hai" Yuuichirou laughed. "Another hour or so and I'll bet Hino-sensei will get that lady's phone number!"

"Good grief! He's forty years older than her!" Rei grumbled, "Men! You're all alike!"

"Do you have a pen and a piece of paper I can borrow, darling?" Yuuichirou joked.

"Why?"

"Maybe I should take notes" her fiancee teased. "After all, he _is_ my sensei."

 _"Yuuichirou-chan!"_

 _"Shhh!"_ Usagi hissed from the seat directly in front of the miko. "Would you mind keeping it down back there? I can't hear the movie, Rei-chan!"

"That's because you're chattering too much. If you shut up you will."

"Ohh! _You're so rude!"_

Grinning evilly, Rei squeezed her arm between the seats and flicked the volume control of Usagi's headset to maximum.

 _"Ahhh!"_ The blonde yanked the blaring headphones from her ears. _"Too loud!"_

"Can you hear your movie better now, Usagi-chan?" the miko asked sweetly.

"I'll make you pay for that!" Usagi threatened. Her blue eyes sparked with anger. "You just wait until we get to Hawaii!"

"I'm _so_ scared" Rei laughed.

"Please don't go doing anything rash, my princess" Mamoru tried soothing his flustered girl. "Try to put aside the fighting this week and let's all enjoy this wonderful holiday together."

"She started it, Mamo-chan!" Usagi insisted. "Ohh! I'll get her!" she muttered under her breath. "I'll get her _good!_ "

Across the aisle, Ami and Ryo tried to ignore the two girls' latest round of bickering while they shared a copy of the in-flight magazine. The dark haired boy whispered, "That must be the hotel we're staying at, Ami darling. It's right on the beach."

"Hai, that's the Sheraton Waikiki" Ami nodded. "It looks quite luxurious!" The blue-haired girl closely examined the photos on the glossy page. "The rooms are so large and well appointed!"

"A very relaxing place to... um... study?" Ryo asked with a shy blush.

"Definitely, my Ryo-kun" Ami whispered softly. " _Most_ definitely." The young couple's attention was abruptly diverted to the vacant seats behind Rei and Yuuichirou as a giggling Minako lead her fiancee up the aisle and the couple slipped into them, all the while exchanging loving glances with each other.

"We were beginning to wonder where you both disappeared to" Rei turned to speak over her shoulder. "Did you manage to get lost wandering around the plane, Minako-chan?"

"We weren't lost, Rei-chan" the blonde winked. "We just joined a very exclusive club!"

"A club?" the raven-haired girl puzzled.

"Hai! The mile high club!"

 _"You didn't!"_ Incredulous, Rei twisted around in her seat to find Taro blushing deeply beside his girl, who beamed happily at the miko with a smile that radiated complete and utter contentment.

"We absolutely did!" Minako nodded briskly. "The bathrooms in here have plenty of space for love-love!" She purred at her young man, "And it was _wonderful_ , my Taro! As it always, always is!"

"Unbelievable" Rei groaned. "What's next, Minako-chan? Would you like one of us to stand guard outside the plane's bathroom when we fly home? I wouldn't want you two to be interrupted during your next little tryst."

"Would you mind doing that?" the blonde asked with yet another giggle.

"Actually I _would_ " the miko growled.

"I hope Yuji doesn't find out about what we were just up to, sweetheart" Taro fretted aloud. "He still teases me endlessly about that sea cruise."

"He's just jealous, honey-muffin!" his fiancee replied. "We're having all the fun while he's stuck watching a boring old movie. Meanwhile his Mako-chan is wasting the whole flight sleeping!"

The nearby brunette was in fact still fast asleep, but instead of pleasant dreams she was reliving a deeply unhappy period from her childhood. In her nightmare she found herself as a young girl of twelve, sitting once again in an uncomfortably familiar high-backed chair as a stern-faced woman lectured her across a wooden desk. The office smelled of furniture polish and old papers, and a sluggishly turning ceiling fan did nothing to alleviate the room's stuffy atmosphere.

"Kino-chan, what is your excuse this time? I've warned you countless times before regarding the subject of fighting. You know the rules at my orphanage, and yet you continue to break them."

"Gomen, Sensei" she heard herself apologize. "I didn't start this fight. It honestly wasn't my fault-"

"I don't care _whose_ fault it was!" the woman growled. "Such behaviour here is completely unforgivable!" She extended a wrinkled, bony finger toward the girl. "I have no further doubt in my mind that you will _never_ make anything of yourself, Kino-chan. You will most likely drop out of school and drift through your entire life in trouble with the law. I know, I've seen your type before."

"But... I..." Makoto tried to object.

 _"Be silent_ while I'm speaking to you!" the woman commanded. She leaned back in her chair and fixed the girl with a cold, hateful glare. "If it were possible, I'd have you immediately transferred to another orphanage, Kino-chan. But I can't. No one else wants a troublemaker like you on their hands. That's the _only_ reason you're still here."

The young brunette felt bitterness and rage rising past the sadness that filled her lonely heart. At that instant she wanted more than anything else in the world to lash out at this spiteful woman who had controlled every aspect of her life for the last six years. But somehow she found enough strength within herself to hold back.

The headmistress of the orphanage continued on with a grumble, "The only good thing about this situation is that very soon you'll be turning thirteen, and will cease to be my problem. I understand that your late parents have a trust fund in place to support you, at least for a while. And after _that_ runs out... I can only begin to imagine what a complete mess you will undoubtedly make of the rest of your life."

"I'll manage just fine on my own, Sensei" Makoto answered defiantly. "You'll see."

"Will I really? No friends... no future... I highly doubt you'll manage to accomplish anything worthwhile at all."

The large aircraft entered a turbulent patch of air and a sudden jolt awakened the brunette. Makoto's green eyes opened to find her handsome young man smiling at her. "The ride is getting a little bumpy, Mako-chan. Don't worry, my love" Yuji spoke softly, gently taking her hand in his. "We'll get through this together."

Makoto pulled the boy close and pressed her lips tenderly against his. After their kiss had ended, she smiled back at him. "I'm not worried, Yuji honey. Not as long as I have you."

* * *

 **Chapter 3:**

"Ladies and gentlemen, this is Captain Kato again... we'll be beginning our descent into Honolulu International in just a few minutes... at this time we'd like everyone to please return to their seats. It's another beautiful day on Oahu, clear skies and... it's currently thirty degrees, or... eighty-six fahrenheit. Local time is five fifteen... And once again on behalf of my crew, I'd like to thank you for flying with us on JAL today."

Usagi bounced excitedly in her seat while the captain repeated the announcement in English. "Mamo-chan, we're actually going to land in Hawaii soon!"

A voice from behind the blonde teased, "Where did you _think_ we were landing, Usagi-chan? Mexico?"

"Shut up, Rei-chan!" Usagi looked across the aisle at Makoto and Yuji. "Everything ok over there?"

The brunette gave her friend a confident thumbs-up. "We're good, Usagi-chan."

"Let's put this baby in the ground!" Minako blurted. "Oops! I meant _on_ the ground, Mako-chan. Gomen!"

Makoto muttered to herself and tightened her seatbelt, then rechecked Yuji's for good measure. Behind the couple, Ami and Ryo heard the brunette ask, "Yuji honey, remember what you did to help me when we were landing in Okinawa?"

"Hai" her boy grinned.

"I'd really like it if you would... do it again this time too."

The plane gradually slowed as it slipped down toward its destination and just before its wheels touched the runway, Yuji deeply and tenderly kissed his love.

"Arigatou" Makoto smiled happily.

"Did it help take your mind off the landing, Mako honey?" the boy asked. "It wasn't much of a surprise this time."

"I know it wasn't" the brunette grinned. "I just wanted you to kiss me."

. . . . .

As the passengers began filing out of the aircraft, Rei found herself standing in the crowded aisle directly behind her grandfather. The old priest neared the door and produced a small business card from his wallet, passing it to their stewardess. "This is the address of my shrine in Tokyo, miss" he said. "Don't forget my offer!"

Rei was stunned to see the young woman take the card and slip it into her pocket. "Perhaps I _will_ take you up on that tour some day" she smiled. "Have a wonderful vacation, Hino-sensei."

After they left the plane and walked through the gate, Yuuichirou chuckled, "Very smooth for an old guy, Hino-sensei!"

"Don't encourage him!" Rei muttered. "Ojii-chan's ego is over-inflated enough as it is!"

. . . . .

Having picked up their luggage and cleared customs, everyone followed Yuuichirou through the large terminal building and outside into warm late afternoon sunshine. "I can't believe we're really here, honey-muffin!" Minako squealed with delight. "The paradise of the Pacific! It's my dream come true! And look" she pointed, "there are the palm trees!"

"What _is_ it with her and palm trees?" Rei wondered. "Darling, how are we supposed to find our hotel? Everything looks so strange and foreign."

"Have no fear, Rei my love" Yuuichirou answered confidently. "If I remember correctly, there'll be a bunch of hotel limousines somewhere around here to collect everyone staying at the Sheraton. It's the same place my parents and I stayed at the last time I was here."

"Is that where you met Jessica, Yuuichirou-chan?" Usagi asked with a sly glance toward the miko.

"You're doing it again, aren't you?" Rei growled. "Well I don't care! _Nothing_ is going to spoil our week in Hawaii and that includes _you_ , Usagi-chan. So give it up and save your breath!"

"I was just curious" the blonde replied innocently. "Let me help find those limos for you, Yuuichirou-chan." She looked to her right and seeing that the coast was clear, took a step off the curb for a better view of her surroundings. A sudden sharp blare from a vehicle horn was followed by Mamoru quickly reaching out and tugging his girl back onto the sidewalk to safety.

"Careful, Usako! That taxi nearly ran you over!"

"What is that idiot doing on the wrong side of the road?" Usagi gasped. "Don't they know how to drive in America?"

"Baka!" Rei hissed. "Don't _you_ know anything about other cultures? They drive on the right side of the road here, not on the left like at home! You could have been killed, Usagi-chan! Pay attention!"

Usagi gathered up her remaining pride. "That's really dumb! What kind of crazy place is this?"

"Stick close to me, my princess" Mamoru insisted while tightly grasping her hand. "It will take a while for everyone to get used to all the differences here in a foreign land."

Yuuichirou soon noticed a line of immaculately polished large cars and waved the group toward where they were parked. "I see where the limos are! Minna, follow me." Dragging their luggage behind them, the eleven tourists soon found several black Lincoln limousines bearing the hotel's name in their rear windows and paused beside the first one.

A tall, attractive young lady greeted them with a warm smile. "Excuse me" she spoke in fluent Japanese. "Would you happen to be the Kumada party from Tokyo?"

"That's us" the apprentice nodded, visibly relieved that the woman seemed well versed in his language. "I'm Kumada Yuuichirou."

"Wonderful! We've been expecting you, Kumada-san. My name is Dorothy, and the other car your friends will be riding in today is being driven by Sam. Minna, welcome to Hawaii!" She reached into her limousine and began presenting each of the travellers with a traditional Hawaiian lei, slipping the first brightly colored wreath of flowers around a grinning Yuuichirou's neck. She worked her way down the line of teens, and Yuji caught Makoto's eye as his lei was slipped over his head.

"This is a nice touch, Mako-chan. A simple country boy like me could get spoiled around here."

The brunette grinned back. "That's the _only_ time I'm letting any female get so close to you, Yuji honey!"

When it came to Mamoru's turn, Usagi swiftly snatched the lei from the driver before she could give it to her young man. " _I'll_ put this on my Mamo-chan, if you don't mind!" Ignoring Rei's mutter of disapproval, she stood on her tiptoes to slip the flowers around her beloved, then kissed his cheek. "He's my fiancee!" Usagi proudly announced to the female driver.

"We haven't even left the airport yet and odango atama is already trying her best to embarrass everyone" the miko grumbled to Ami.

Rei became further upset when the last wreath was presented to her grandfather. "You don't have to reach very high to put those pretty flowers on me, miss" the elder Hino joked. "Gomen nasai. What was your name again?"

"Dorothy, sir."

"And a very nice name it is too. You are quite fluent in our language, young lady. Do you visit Japan often?"

"From time to time" the woman smiled. "I was in Tokyo just last June."

"You were? Next time you're in Tokyo, you must visit my shrine. It's very famous" he boasted, "and _I_ happen to run the place-"

Rei's face began to redden. "Ojii-chan, get in the car!"

"Please excuse my granddaughter, Dorothy-san. Rei-chan can be somewhat-"

 _"Now!_ " the raven-haired girl ordered. The old man complied after giving the miko a decidedly sour look.

Mamoru, Taro and Yuji helped the older male driver load their bags into the cavernous trunk of the second hotel limo while their girls waited. Just as the boys finished, a white sports car drove past, slowing just enough for the two bikini-clad teenage blonde girls within it to wave at the three boys. "Hi cuties!" the driver called out in English. Both girls giggled and the car zoomed on.

 _"Did you see that?"_ Minako gasped in horror. "They were hitting on our guys! Right in front of us too!"

"I saw it" Makoto replied in a low growl. "And I didn't like it."

"Ohh!" Usagi groaned. "Those strange girls were talking to _my_ Mamo-chan!" She stepped out into the roadway and scowled at the disappearing vehicle. _"He's mine! Get lost!"_

 _"Well!"_ the second blonde blurted. "I'll make very sure _that_ never happens again! Taro-love, don't you dare speak to any more strange girls! Get in the car and let's get to our hotel before I blow a fuse!"

"Too late for that" Makoto told the flustered girl. "Your fuse blew a long time ago, Minako-chan."

"But I didn't say a single word to them, sweetheart!" Taro objected.

"Hush now!"

Mamoru told the bemused younger of the two brothers, "I have a feeling we're in for an entire week of this, Yuji-chan."

"Hai, I think so too, Mamoru-san."

Usagi promptly latched on to her fiancee's arm and dragged the teen toward the rear door. Before Sam could open it for her, she yanked on the handle and stuffed her Mamoru into the back seat, then slid in close beside him.

"Remember, I'm watching you!" Usagi warned. "So no funny business, Mamo-chan! Unless it's with _me!_ Then it's ok."

"I noticed, Usako" Mamoru chuckled. "I promise to be good."

. . . . .

The girls gradually calmed down and enjoyed their first glimpses of Oahu as they rode through Honolulu toward their hotel. In the lead car, Ami and Ryo scanned their new surroundings with intense curiosity. Driving along Ala Moana Boulevard, the blue-haired girl exclaimed, "Ryo-kun, there's Waikiki beach! The ocean must be incredibly warm. And the sand!" she exclaimed. "It looks so white!"

"I think my love and I will be spending a lot of time on the beach this week" Ryo smiled, delighting in his fiancee's happy mood.

"Absolutely, my Ryo-kun." She added with a soft whisper, "That is, whenever we aren't... you know... studying."

" _That_ subject didn't take long to come up!" Rei laughed. "I should have known!" Ami blushed crimson at being overheard and quickly turned her attention back to the passing scenery. Their car soon pulled into a large circular driveway and stopped at the front entrance of the large luxury hotel. The Tokyo teens' dream holiday in Hawaii had begun.

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

"I really like this place!" Usagi gazed awestruck around the massive lobby of her friends' home for the next seven days. "Isn't it fancy, Mamo-chan? Truly a palace fit for a queen! And her king too, of course!" The spacious curved area gleamed with polished marble and richly varnished wood.

"It's quite impressive, Usako. It will be interesting to see if our room is as nice as it appeared in the travel brochures." He asked Yuuichirou as they walked toward the front desk, "Are we signing in as a group, Yuuichirou-chan?"

"I think my parents have booked us in as separate couples, Mamoru-san." With his Rei close by his side, he greeted one of the women working behind the long service counter. Again he was relieved to hear her answer in fluent Japanese.

A short distance behind them, Makoto remarked "I was worried there'd be a language problem, Yuji honey, but so far so good. My English isn't exactly the best" she admitted. "Actually it's terrible!"

"Mine too, sweetheart" he laughed. "I can say hello and goodbye, but that's about it. I hope we don't get lost while we're here, or we'll never find our way home!"

"I can think of worse things than being trapped in Hawaii with the boy I love" the brunette smiled. She couldn't resist planting a quick kiss on her lover's cheek as they waited in line.

"A large number of people on the Hawaiian islands speak Nihongo, Yuji-chan" Ami reassured her Ryo's close friend. "And nearly twenty percent of the population here consider themselves native Japanese. I don't anticipate we'll have too many communication problems during our stay."

"That's a big relief!" Yuji said. "Ami-chan, I've learned I can always count on you to answer nearly every question I can think up. You really are a genius!"

"Well..." the blue-haired girl blushed shyly at the compliment.

"It must be all that studying" Makoto chuckled. "With books, I mean. Not the other kind you and Ryo enjoy doing so often."

 _"Mako-chan!"_ Ami reddened further as Minako and Taro's turn came to register at the front desk, while Rei and Usagi waited off to one side with their fiancees.

The hotel employee consulted her list of bookings. "Ah, here we are. Ito Taro and Aino Minako. Members of the Kumada party. We have you in one of our deluxe ocean front suites."

"That's me!" Minako bubbled. "Deluxe all the way!"

The employee asked the couple, "Is that acceptable? If you would prefer a room with two double beds in place of one king-size bed, I'll be happy to make the adjustment."

 _"Nani?_ We don't need separate beds!" the blonde exclaimed. "We're on our honeymoon!"

"Oh, please forgive my mistake! I didn't realize you were recently married" the clerk apologized. "Congratulations!"

"We aren't officially married yet" Minako explained with a giggle. "Just engaged. This is our _practice_ honeymoon!"

"Practice... honeymoon?" the woman puzzled.

"Like those two needed any more practice" Rei snorted. "I still can't believe they actually did it on the plane. Maniacs!"

After Ami and Ryo had finished checking in, the miko watched her grandfather stroll up to the counter. "Konnichiwa! Do you have a place for me too, miss?" Before she could answer, the short bald old man noticed the wedding ring glittering on the attractive woman's finger. "Oh. Married, eh?"

"Yes sir. My husband and I have been happily married for nearly twelve years" the clerk replied with a bright smile.

"That's too bad" the elder Hino muttered. "I mean... that's great!"

Yuuichirou grinned, "Hino-sensei strikes out this time. Can't win them all!"

Rei rubbed her forehead with a groan. "Will that old fool ever stop flirting with every last woman he meets? Ojii-chan has been an even bigger embarrassment than Usagi on this trip, and it's only just started."

 _"I heard that!"_ the blonde beside her grumbled. An evil twinkle suddenly appeared in Usagi's eyes. She pointed at a random group of tourists across the lobby. "Look over there, Yuuichirou-chan! Isn't that Jessica?"

 _"Where?"_ Rei looked up with a gasp while her fiancee cringed. She suddenly realized her friend's mischevious prank and glared angrily at the girl. "Usagi-chan, say that woman's name one more time, just one, and you'll be going back to Japan in the plane's cargo hold! Along with the other baggage!"

"My my, isn't someone touchy today?" the odango-haired blonde miffed. "Such an unpolite way to address your future Queen."

"And that's _another_ thing I'm getting tired of hearing about!" the miko growled. "You're not my queen yet, Usagi-chan. Or anyone else's! Try to remember that!

Usagi turned to her fiancee, pretending to be deeply insulted. "Mamo-chan, we simply _must_ speak about our underlings later" she said in an exaggerated royal tone. "I think the help is getting quite out of hand lately."

 _"Underlings?"_ Rei blurted. _"The help?"_

Yuuichirou quickly intervened and took his love's arm. "Uh... before this goes any further, let's all go say hello to your future in-laws, darling."

"Fine." Rei glared back evilly at the grinning blonde before Yuuichirou hastily escorted the group toward the nearest elevator. "Underlings! The _nerve_ of that girl!"

. . . . .

After boarding the elevator, Yuuichirou pressed the button for the top floor. "My parents are staying in the presidential suite, Rei darling. After we all drop in and say our hellos, everyone can go find their rooms and relax for a while before dinner."

Minako's comment reached the miko's ears from the rear of the elevator. "A little relaxation sounds just _perfect_ right about now, my handsome Taro-love!"

Her future sister-in-law sighed. "I don't think _your_ idea of relaxation was what Yuuichirou had in mind, Minako-chan."

"Hey, whatever works!" the blonde with the red bow in her hair laughed.

Soft music played from a hidden speaker as the elevator arose within the tall structure. The travellers padded along a richly carpeted hallway to an ornate door and the Shinto apprentice knocked firmly. "Anyone home?"

"Konnichiwa, minna!" Kumada Takeo welcomed his guests. "Noriko and I are so happy you could all join us on our hawaiian holiday." Everyone bowed deeply and entered the luxury suite where they were greeted by Yuuichirou's mother.

The petite middle-aged woman and Rei shared a warm hug. "It's wonderful to see you and your friends again, Rei-chan. And we're delighted your grandfather could find time away from his duties at the Hikawa Jinja to join us."

"I am deeply honored to be here" Hino-sensei replied. "It's been a great many years since I last had a real vacation."

"Then you should try to make the most of this one, Hino-san!" Takeo laughed. "Relax, have a great time, and let your hair down." He chuckled at the bald priest, "I meant that figuratively, of course. So how was your first plane ride?"

"Air travel is considerably more enjoyable than I had assumed it would be" the elder Hino said. "And those stewardesses make the journey most pleasant."

Makoto took in her surroundings while whispering to her love, "Yuji honey, this place is almost as big as my house! Maybe even bigger! Are we still in the hotel?"

"Hai. It's _huge!"_ the teen spoke in awe.

"Noriko and I won't keep you long" Takeo said. "Everyone can get settled in after your long flight and join us for dinner later, if you wish. The hotel's Yoshiya restaurant is excellent in my opinion. Of course I'm looking forward to your critique of the chef's work, Makoto-chan."

The brunette smiled modestly. "I'm sure it will easily top my very best cooking, Kumada-san."

"I'm not so sure about that" Takeo chuckled.

"I'll be there!" Usagi promised with a vigorous nod and a ravenous smile.

"Ah, Usagi-chan! Still have that insatiable appetite of yours?" her host asked.

"She hasn't eaten in hours, Takeo-san" Rei warned him. "It may get ugly down there."

Usagi glared back but held her tongue.

After agreeing to join the Kumadas for dinner later that evening, everyone but Yuuichirou and Rei left to unpack in their rooms. "We have so much catching up to do, Rei-chan" Noriko smiled warmly at the young miko. "If you're not in any hurry to find your room, why don't you join me out on the lanai for our usual coffee together? We can have a nice chat, and I believe you'll find the rich Kona coffee they serve here to be quite flavorful."

"Go right ahead, my sweet" Yuuichirou said. "I'll stay inside and ask my father more about that big deal he closed."

"I'd love to, Noriko-san." The smiling raven-haired teen kissed her love and followed her future mother-in-law outside onto the large furnished veranda. Rei was taken aback by the breathtaking ocean view as she settled comfortably into a reclining chair.

Back at the elevator, Makoto turned to Minako. "Well? Are you really going to show up for dinner later? Or do you and Taro have other plans?"

"Both!" the blonde giggled. "We're going to make the most of every single minute!"

"Me too!" Usagi exclaimed. "This hotel has a _ton_ of restaurants and snack bars and I can't wait to eat at every last one of them!"

"Probably all in the same day" Makoto grinned. "I wonder what will be larger, Ami-chan? The Kumadas' bill for everyone's airfare and rooms, or Usagi's restaurant tab?"

"That would be a very challenging result to calculate, Mako-chan" Ami answered with a smile.

"Ohh, now I'm surrounded by a bunch of Rei-chans!" Usagi spluttered. "Everyone's picking on me! Let's get our luggage open, Mamo-chan. I really need that big bag of chips I hid in there."

"I have to make a quick phone call to Japan first, Usako" Mamoru told his girl. "Then I'll help you unpack our belongings."

"A phone call?" the blonde asked. "To who?"

"Setsuna" her young man replied. "She promised to keep an eye on the situation in Tokyo for us while we're away. Though I don't expect any further trouble for a while, not since we and the Senshi finally dealt with Ali and En and their Makaiju last week."

"I'm glad _that's_ finally over!" Usagi said with a shudder. "Those aliens and their creepy old tree!"

Their elevator arrived and the group stepped inside. "Someday I must learn more about the Sailor Senshi" Rei's grandfather spoke after the door had slid closed. "Are Yuuichirou's parents aware of Rei and your alternate identities?"

"They aren't, Hino-sensei" Mamoru stated. "And I'm sure Rei would much prefer to keep it that way."

"I understand" the old man nodded. "Discovering who you young people really are would only cause unnecessary worry for them."

"All that silly youma and cardian fighting is a thing of the past now" Minako insisted with a dismissive wave of her hand. She swooned, _"Now it's time for fun in the sun, honey-muffin!"_

"Fun in the sun and in the moonlight too, knowing what the pair of you are like" Makoto chuckled at the couple.

Blushing, Taro gazed innocently toward the ceiling while his girl winked at the brunette.

"Hai! Fun and pleasure for us everywhere, Mako-chan! That's why our lover boys are made the way they are!"

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

Yuji lifted their suitcase onto the bed and joined Makoto at the large window. "The view from here is incredible, Mako darling. It's like something from a picture postcard!" The young couple held hands and gazed out at the sandy beach and endless expanse of clear blue water beyond it. Swimmers of all ages dotted the coastline while a number of small sailboats plied their way across the rippling ocean waves further from the shore.

"Yuji honey, I think we're going to have a great time in Hawaii." The brunette thought aloud with intense satisfaction, "I'll bet that miserable old lady at the orphanage never dreamed I'd end up in a place like this. And with a boy who truly loves me."

"Pardon me, sweetheart?" Yuji asked.

"Uh... never mind my rambling, honey. I was just thinking about something that happened a few years ago. An unhappy time in my life I've been trying very hard to forget." She slipped her arms around her young man with a happy sigh, thoroughly relishing this moment together. Their lips met and lingered, a boy and a girl embracing one another closely while they shared their joy of being so deeply in love.

"I guess we should unpack our stuff" Makoto eventually mused.

"Hai. The Kumadas are expecting us for dinner, Mako my sweet. We can't disappoint them."

The teens shared a last tender kiss before setting to work. "Our room is really nice too" Yuji remarked. "Especially when I can share it with you, my love." While he zipped open their case, he puzzled, "The bathroom is through that door over there, so I wonder where the second door opposite our bed leads to?"

"Good question. Maybe it's a big closet or something." Makoto went over to investigate but before she could reach out to try the handle, the door swung open wide and a familiar grinning face appeared.

"Hi, love birds!"

 _"Minako-chan!_ What on earth are you doing in our closet?"

"Your closet? I'm still in my room, silly!" the blonde exclaimed. "This is crazy weird! We have a shortcut between our rooms!"

"Our two suites must be joined like that for a larger family to stay in, and that door is probably so the parents can check up on their kids" the brunette realized. She frowned, "I hope that thing has a lock on it!"

Minako jiggled the handle. "Hai! There's a lock but it's only on one side, Mako-chan. My side!"

"Great" Makoto muttered. "Well, just remember to keep that door closed! The _last_ thing Yuji and I need is for you or Taro to walk in on us while... we're..."

"Making sweet love-love?" the blonde giggled. "Don't worry, Mako-chan. I promise I won't barge in at the wrong moment."

"You'd better not!" her future sister-in-law warned with a growl. "Or there'll be hell to pay!"

"See you at dinner!" Minako slammed the door and clicked the lock on. Makoto faintly heard the bubbly blonde saying, "I'm finished exploring our love nest, sugar muffin! Now let's go test out our big bed!"

Yuji began to laugh. "My brother may not see very much of Hawaii after all, sweetheart. He'll be trapped inside with Minako for the entire week!"

. . . . .

Ninety minutes later, the couple met up with Rei and her fiancee beside Yuuichirou's parents' suite before dinner. Rei and Makoto were amazed to see Taro and Minako already waiting for them inside the Kumadas' spacious suite, chatting with their hosts from one of two curved sofas. As usual, the blonde had chosen to perch herself on her lover's lap.

"I don't believe it!" Rei said. "Those maniacs actually showed up!"

"They must be pacing themselves, Rei-chan" Makoto chuckled. "I'm sure that won't last too long."

The remaining two couples soon joined the group, with only Rei's grandfather still absent. "Where has Ojii-chan wandered off to?" the miko worried. "Perhaps he's feeling tired and fell asleep, Yuuichirou honey. I really should go check up on him."

"Maybe Hino-sensei got lucky, darling" the apprentice chuckled.

"In his dreams!" the raven-haired girl scoffed. "At his age, Grandpa is lucky just to find the bathroom!" She apologized to her future in-laws. "I'm very sorry for the delay. My grandfather may be lost somewhere in the hotel . I'll take a minute to go-"

"Minna, let's get this party started!" The elder Hino casually strolled through the open door, dressed in casual slacks and the brightest, most garishly patterned hawaiian shirt imaginable.

"Looks like someone found the gift shop!" Yuuichirou snickered.

" _Oh!_ I _love_ your new shirt, Hino-sensei!" Usagi exclaimed. "Mamo-chan, you have _got_ to get one of those!"

"Really?" the miko groaned in embarrassment. "That's your idea of dressing for dinner, Ojii-chan?"

"What's wrong with my clothing _this_ time, granddaughter?"

"It'll be like sitting next to a miniature Christmas tree!" Yuuichirou grinned.

"More like an explosion in a paint factory" Rei muttered. Nearby, Ami began to giggle and politely turned away to hide her mirth.

"It certainly makes a strong statement, Hino-san!" Takeo remarked. He gestured toward the door. "Shall we partake of our evening meal together?"

As the couples were leaving the room, Yuuichirou whispered to his mentor, "Hino-sensei, do me a big favor. When we get to the restaurant, try to sit close to a power outlet."

"Why would I do that, Yuuichirou-chan?"

"I really want to see what your shirt looks like when it's plugged in."

The old man glowered back. "Like I told you before, boy... you have absolutely no taste."

. . . . .

True to Takeo's word, dinner at the hotel's famous Japanese restaurant did not disappoint the visitors from Tokyo. The teens were surprised and disappointed to find that a glass of wine with their meal was unfortunately out of the question. "They're very strict about enforcing the legal drinking age here in the States" Takeo explained. "It's one of many differences you'll find from life in Japan." He added with a grin, "Though I won't tell on anyone if you want to make use of the mini-bars in your rooms."

"You are all engaged couples and despite your young ages, you're certainly mature enough to be treated as adults" his wife agreed. "It's a shame that responsible young people like yourselves aren't always given the proper credit they deserve."

"I still can't believe they drive on the wrong side of the road here, Kumada-san" Usagi said to the woman as she sipped her soda. "Such a strange country!" She paused to nibble on a dumpling. "But I love the food here! And the scenery too!"

"Breathtaking, isn't it Usagi-chan?" Noriko agreed. "Minna, I know you all probably wish to spend plenty of time on the beaches of Waikiki, but you really should take time to travel around the entire island of Oahu and fully appreciate the splendor of this tropical paradise. Much like our home, Hawaii has so many places of natural scenic beauty."

Ryo whispered to his girl, "No island could compare to the beauty that is you, my darling Ami."

"Ryo-kun!" The blue-haired girl blushed through her loving smile.

"Thank you for reminding me, Noriko darling." Takeo reached into his shirt pocket and produced a business card. "This should help on your travels around Oahu."

"What's that, father?" Yuuichirou asked.

"This signed card has the address of a car rental agency here in Honolulu, Yuuichirou-chan. You and Rei must remember our good friend Miyagi Akihiro?"

"Of course. We met him and his wife during our sea cruise" Rei nodded.

"That's right, you did. He's the major shareholder in a number of businesses here, one of which is this rental agency. Whenever you require transportation, simply present this card and you can choose from any vehicle you wish. All expenses paid, of course."

"That's very generous of him" Rei said, but her smile quickly faded. "Yuuichirou darling, do you have an international driver's license? I didn't think to apply for one of my own."

"I forgot too!" her young man groaned. He looked hopefully at his friends. "Did anyone else remember to fill out those forms before we left Tokyo?"

Usagi grumbled, "Mamo-chan and I don't have one of those things either!" She scolded her man with a wagging finger. "Mamo-chan, why didn't you remember?"

"I haven't been away from Japan before, Usako. The thought never occured to me. Gomen nasai, my princess."

Usagi's scowl quickly brightened. "I know our genius Ami will have one! Don't you, Ami-chan?"

Ami mentally kicked herself for her omission. "I hadn't planned on driving here so I didn't apply for a driving permit either, Usagi-chan."

 _"Ohh!_ And here I was hoping to ride around Hawaii in comfort while I look at the nice scenery!" the blonde grumbled. "Now we'll all be stuck sitting on some boring old bus!"

 _"No we won't!"_ the other blonde blurted. "It's time for _Aino Minako_ to come to the rescue!" Minako's blue eyes gleamed. "I didn't forget! Because _I'm_ an experienced world traveller." She dug into her purse and produced her fresh new international driving license, proudly holding it up for all to see. "Minna, the day is saved!" She giggled at her fiancee, "And all thanks to _me_ , my Taro-love!"

"I don't believe it!" Makoto snatched the license from her friend's hand and examined it closely. "Good grief! It's real!"

"It _is_ real, Mako-chan!" the bubbly blonde beamed. "I filled out all those silly forms after we applied for our passports last Wednesday. Which makes _me_ the official driver of our Hawaiian holiday!"

Takeo promptly handed Minako the business card. "Wonderful, Minako-chan! You'll be needing to hold onto this."

"Arigatou, Kumada-san." The smiling blonde slipped both cards into her purse and mused, "Now all we need is a good road map. Oh, and I have to remind myself to drive on the right side of the road too. That's kind of important!" she added with another giggle.

"Were you still planning on playing in that men's golf tournament the day after tomorrow, Takeo?" his wife asked. "I have my hair appointment booked for eleven, so I will be tied up on Monday as well."

"I was, dear." He explained to his guests, "It isn't really a formal tournament as such, just a friendly little get-together among some of my friends and several other country club members. Why don't you and the boys join me, Yuuichirou-chan? It will be great to have some fresh young faces out on the links."

"Uh... sure, father. I'm game if everyone else is."

"I'd be delighted if you would come with us as well, Hino-san."

"Golf?" Rei's grandfather grinned. "Why not? It's my vacation!"

"My brother and I have never tried that particular sport before, Kumada-san, but it looks very challenging" Taro agreed, not wanting to disappoint his gracious host. "We'll give it a try."

"I'd like to as well" Ryo offered.

"Excellent!" Takeo smiled. "We'll tee off at Kapolei on Monday morning at nine. I'll arrange for a limo to take us to the course."

"While the boys are out playing, I'm sure Minako wouldn't mind renting a car and chauffeuring the ladies around Oahu on a sightseeing tour" Noriko suggested. "You could make a day trip of it."

"Mind? _I'd love to!"_ Minako gushed enthusiastically.

Makoto looked at Yuji in alarm, her boy's face mirroring the growing panic that gripped the brunette's heart. "I'm doomed, Yuji honey" she gasped. "We're _all_ doomed!"

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

After waiting for Usagi to finish off the last of her second large helping of chocolate ice cream, the couples left the restaurant and returned to the elevator. Ami and Ryo wished everyone a pleasant night before excusing themselves from the group. "My Ryo-kun and I are going down to the ground floor" the blue-haired girl explained. "There's a visitor's center we'd like to investigate. We also want to buy sun tanning lotion for everyone, and I'll remember to pick up a suitable road map for our day trip on Monday, Minako-chan."

"Arigatou, Ami-chan!" The excited blonde instructed her friend, "Make sure it has directions to all the best sightseeing places! I plan on remembering the most romantic spots and taking my honey-love to them later in the week."

"If we live that long" Makoto muttered under her breath.

"I suppose everyone is anxious to be out on the beach tomorrow" Noriko smiled. "Takeo and I will join you, later in the day after the air begins to cool. But for now, enjoy your first night in Hawaii."

"We definitely will, Kumada-san!" Minako giggled.

"Why don't you drop by our room before you turn in for the night, Hino-san?" Takeo offered. "I'd love to learn more about your life as a Shinto priest."

"Certainly" Rei's grandfather agreed.

"Be careful what you ask for, Takeo-san" Rei said. "Once Grandpa gets going, he'll talk your ear off!"

"I like a man who is passionate about his work" her future father-in-law chuckled. The elevator stopped on the floor below the Kumadas' suite and four couples returned to their rooms.

Usagi yawned as she waited for Mamoru to unlock their door. "Feeling a little jet lag after that long flight, Usako? Perhaps you'd like to sleep early tonight."

"I'm not _that_ tired, Mamo-chan!" the blonde grinned while taking his offered hand and going inside. "We haven't cuddled in two whole days, which means we have lots of catching up to do! But first... it's payback time." She reopened their door and stepped into the hall. "I'll be back in one minute, Mamo-chan. Make sure our door isn't locked."

"Usako! I hope you aren't going to continue your feud with Rei. Not here and now."

"Would _I_ do that?" Usagi asked innocently. She grinned wickedly as she shut the door behind her, thinking, 'You _bet_ I would!'

. . . . .

Further down the hall, Hino Rei sat on the large soft bed and kicked off her shoes. "It's so good to spend time with your parents again, darling. And doing so here in Hawaii makes everything even more special."

"I hope you don't mind my golfing date with my father, sweetheart. I haven't seen much of him this past year." Yuuichirou sat beside the miko on their bed and loosened his shirt.

"Of course I don't mind. It sounds like you both could really use a little more father and son bonding time." Rei frowned. "The only bad part about the holiday so far is us both forgetting to apply for international driving permits. Now we have to rely on that baka Minako for transportation, and we both know how insane she is when she gets behind the wheel."

"Just be safe." The young apprentice gently kissed her cheek. "And have a wonderful time."

The raven-haired girl's indigo eyes twinkled brightly in the soft light of the bedroom. "I don't plan on waiting until Monday to have a good time, lover boy" she purred. "Not when I can start enjoying myself right here and now... with my man."

Rei suddenly pulled him close, her tongue slipping seductively across her moist red lips while she unfastened the button of his pants. "I want you, Kumada Yuuichirou." Her slender fingers slowly eased the zipper down. "I _need_ you. _All_ of you."

"Rei my darling!"

In the hallway outside Rei's room, Tsukino Usagi stood with her ear pressed up against the door. ' _Perfect!'_ The blonde counted to three, took a deep breath, and exclaimed as loudly as she dared, _"Konnichiwa, Jessica!"_ With an evil cackle, Usagi sprinted down the hall toward the safety of her room, her twin long golden braids streaming behind the laughing girl as she ran. She rushed inside and slammed the door behind her.

"Usako" Mamoru sighed. "Must you?"

 _"That miserable little twerp!"_ Rei screamed. "I'm going to _murder_ her!" The furious raven-haired teen left her love and stormed down the hall to pound viciously on Usagi's door. _"Get out here this instant, you coward!"_

"Nobody's home!" Usagi yelled back. "Go away!"

The miko tried the handle and finding it locked, stomped back to her waiting fiancee. "The gloves are _really_ off now, Yuuichirou-chan!" she steamed. "I'll get even with Usagi for this if it's the _last_ thing I do!"

. . . . .

In the room across the hall from the meddling blonde, Makoto grinned at Yuji. "They're at it again."

"Have Usagi and Rei always fought like this?" her boy asked. "Sometimes they act like they're the very best of friends, but it never seems to last very long."

"They really do care deeply about each other, Yuji honey. They just have a weird way of showing it sometimes." Makoto stepped over beside her window and pulled on a cord, sliding a thin white veil across the large pane of glass. "That's better."

As she turned toward the boy, Ito Yuji tenderly gathered the tall brunette into his arms. "My Mako-chan... how I love you so."

"You do?" Makoto whispered softly. "Then why don't you... show me again."

"Hai."

. . . . .

Deciding that the beautiful evening was an opportunity not to be missed, Ami and Ryo had kicked off their shoes and strolled hand-in-hand together along Waikiki beach's warm sands, leaving two trails of footprints behind them. A pleasant tropical breeze wafted in from the sea, while in the cloudless sky above the couple, a multitude of bright stars silently twinkled.

"This truly is a lover's paradise, my Ryo-kun" Ami spoke as they walked along together. Along with his shoes, her fiancee held a small bag containing maps and the tanning lotion he planned on massaging into his girl's soft skin the next day.

"It is, Ami darling. And to think we haven't yet begun to explore everything the island has to offer." He smiled shyly, "I can't wait to see how beautiful you'll look when you try hula dancing in a grass skirt. It's going to take my breath away."

The blue-haired girl giggled. "Did you know that the more traditional form of the dance is performed... topless?"

Ryo's eyes grew wide. "It is?"

"Perhaps if I become skilled enough at regular hula, I'll perform the traditional type just for you. In the privacy of our room, of course."

"Now there's something I'm _really_ looking forward to!" her fiancee exclaimed.

Ami sighed, "Not that there's much for you to see, Ryo-kun. My small breasts certainly don't compare to those of the other girls."

"Ami sweetheart, in my eyes you're absolutely perfect just as you are. Perfect and stunningly beautiful in every way imaginable."

Her pretty face glowed with love. "When we return to our room later, you won't need to use your imagination, my Ryo-kun."

The couple turned toward the seashore and eventually reached the gently lapping waves. Ami dipped her toe into the water to test it. "It's so warm."

"And clear too" Ryo added. "The snorkeling is another fun thing we can enjoy, if Minako doesn't mind driving us out to Kaena."

"Minako-chan loves to drive. I'm quite sure she'll be happy to take us anywhere we'd like to go." Ami gave her lover's hand a gentle squeeze. "But at this moment, there's only one place I want to be with you. Let's return to our room, my love. There's a large comfortable bed waiting for us there. And tonight, and every other night we're here in Hawaii, I fully intend to make the very most of it. And... of you."

"I'll try my very best not to disappoint the girl of my dreams" Ryo promised with a shy blush.

"I'm quite sure you won't, my Ryo-kun" Ami spoke in a soft, sultry whisper. "After all, like Minako said in the elevator earlier today, that's why you're made the way you are."

. . . . .

"Another cup of sake, Satoshi-san?" Takeo offered his guest.

"Ah... perhaps just one more." The old priest thanked the Kumadas again for their kindness. "I deeply appreciate your generous gift, Takeo-san. Flying Rei and her friends and me all the way out here and putting us up in this luxurious hotel must have been incredibly expensive."

"Think nothing of it" Noriko replied warmly. "Yuuichirou's friends are _our_ friends. And your granddaughter is a simply remarkable and beautiful girl. You did very well in raising her, Satoshi-san."

"Arigatou, Noriko-san. When Rei's mother passed away at an early age and she came into my care, I did what any man would and should do. I instilled within her a respect for others and pride in her accomplishments. I'm very pleased with the young woman Rei has become."

"You mentioned her father had little time for her?" Takeo asked. "It is such a tragedy to bring a child into this world without due love and care."

"Her father cares far more about furthering his political career than he ever did for Rei" the miko's grandfather replied with a trace of bitterness. "Unlike yourselves, who love your son as good parents should." He chuckled, "I too have grown rather fond of Yuuichirou over the last year or so. The boy shows great potential, both as a Shinto apprentice and as a kind and loving future husband for my granddaughter."

"We owe much of that to you and your firm guidance, Sensei" Noriko admitted. "Yuuichirou spent much of his younger years unsettled and indecisive about what he wanted to make of his life. Under your training and discipline, you've transformed our son into a young man any parent would be most proud to call their own."

"He's a good kid" the elder Hino smiled. "My granddaughter truly loves him with every fiber of her heart and soul."

. . . . .

In the room one floor beneath the three chatting adults, two teenage lovers lay intimately entwined upon the large bed they shared.

 _"Oh yes!"_ the raven-haired girl moaned, her indigo eyes afire in the heat of unbridled passion. _"I'm so close! Love me, Yuuichirou! Fill me! Yes!"_ Her slender body quivered beneath him as she and her lover both reached the pinnacle of ecstacy together. Her head tilted back upon its pillow, eyes closed and lips parted. _"Ohhhh...!"_

 _"Rei... oh my Rei!"_

 _. . . . ._

With their love energies well spent, the happy couple were soon cuddling together, sharing joy-filled smiles and soft sweet kisses before eventually drifting off to blissful sleep in the stillness of the Hawaiian night.

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

"Konnichiwa minna!" Usagi and her fiancee stopped alongside Minako and Taro on the beach the next morning. "This is a nice spot, Mamo-chan. Spread our blanket out here."

Mamoru unrolled the large white terrycloth and Usagi plopped down onto it, facing toward the sea. "What a _beautiful_ day! Would you like me to rub some of that lotion on you now, my prince?"

"My princess _always_ comes first" the university student answered with a loving smile.

"That's one of the million things I love about you, Mamo-chan" Usagi sighed happily. "You're always thinking of me!" While her future husband began gently applying lotion to her shoulders, she asked the other couple, "So how is your practice honeymoon going so far?"

"No complaints!" Minako grinned. She was stretched out in the sun close beside her young man, wearing a bright orange bikini and a pair of Prada sunglasses perched on her nose. A small cooler filled with ice and cans of soda sat on the sand nearby.

"Are we the first ones here?" Mamoru asked the other boy.

"Ami and Ryo are already out swimming, and Mako-chan and Yuji are with them." Taro pointed at two nearby vacant towels. "They've been in the water for twenty minutes or so."

"Where's Yuuichirou and evil Rei?" Usagi asked suspiciously. "I don't trust that sneak."

"There's been no sign of them yet, Usagi-chan" the teen replied. "Maybe they're still having breakfast with their parents."

"Good!" the blonde exclaimed. "I can finally relax in peace without worrying about Rei getting any more crazy ideas for revenge." She shifted slightly on the towel. "Oh, that feels so good, Mamo-chan! Spread a little more on my back, please."

"As you wish, my love."

"Have you signed up for hula lessons yet, Usagi-chan?" Minako asked. "Most of the other girls have, and I'm sure Rei will too. We have our first lesson beside the hotel swimming pool at two this afternoon." She snuggled closer to her fiancee. "I'll be dancing especially for you, honey-love."

"Hula dancing? I have to try that!" Usagi decided. She took the plastic bottle of lotion from her guy and Mamoru lay face down on the towel awaiting his turn.

"Taro-sugar, do you think I'll look sexy in a grass skirt?" Minako asked her love.

"As sexy and stunningly beautiful as always, my goddess."

"That's the correct answer!" the blonde beamed. She gave her boy a deeply passionate kiss as a reward.

As Usagi carefully applied the cream to her Mamoru's back, she was blissfully unaware of another couple approaching her. Grinning wickedly, Rei stooped down to take a cube of ice from the nearby cooler and pressed it firmly between her bare shoulders.

 _"Ahhh! Cold!"_

"Now we're even, Usagi-chan" the miko laughed. "That's what you deserve for upsetting me in my hotel room last night. Don't you _ever_ do that again!"

Usagi whirled around angrily. "I _knew_ you would try doing something nasty to me, Rei-chan! That wasn't very nice!"

Rei straightened up and tossed the ice back in the cooler. " _You_ started it. And _I_ finished it. And now it's over."

"It's not over yet! I'll get even with you again later!" the blonde vowed. "When you least expect me to! _So there!"_

Rei ignored her friend's threat and spread out her towel while her fiancee opened a beach umbrella and dug it into the sand behind her. "All set, Rei darling" Yuuichirou said. "Would you like to join me for a swim?"

"Later, lover. I want to soak up some of this morning sun first. But you can go ahead."

Rei watched her tall handsome fiancee stroll toward the water's edge, and a smile spread across her lips as she recalled the previous night's intimate passions they had shared. As he neared the water's edge, Yuuichirou walked past three girls in their late teens who were sitting together. One of them smiled up at him and spoke something Rei was too far away to hear. He merely grinned back at the American girl and kept on going, wading out into the surf.

"What was _that_ all about?" the jealous miko muttered.

"Maybe it's just Jessica saying hello to her old dancing partner" Usagi teased.

This alarming idea was enough to bring the raven-haired girl in the red bikini quickly to her feet. "On second thought, I think I _will_ go for a swim after all... with _my_ man." She ran past the trio of tanning girls and splashed into the sea after her love.

"That wasn't necessary, Usako. You shouldn't keep bringing up that girl's name. Rei is obviously very sensitive about it."

"But she just froze me with an ice cube, Mamo-chan!" the blonde protested.

"Sometimes you have to let the little things go, my princess" Mamoru urged. "Try not to waste your precious time in Hawaii sqabbling, and I guarantee you'll enjoy your vacation a whole lot more."

"Just like my sugar-muffin and I are doing!" Minako added. Her head tipped forward from where it had rested on Taro's arm. "And here comes two more happy couples, home from the sea!" She gestured toward Makoto and Ami who waved back and lead their guys toward their waiting towels on the sand beside the blonde.

"Minna, the ocean here is absolutely perfect!" Ami enthused. "Our morning swim was quite relaxing." Ryo began carefully drying the love of his life with an extra towel, gently dabbing beads of water from the blue-haired girl's soft skin.

"So is lounging in the sun with our guys!" Minako agreed. "Taro-honey, we _have_ to come back to Hawaii someday after we're married." She swooned, "And wouldn't this be the _most_ _romantic_ place to start our future family?" We could even conceive our little Emiko in the very same hotel room we're staying in now!"

"Not more of your crazy baby talk again!" Makoto groaned. "Minako-chan, you still aren't finished school or married yet. Don't get carried away."

"I won't, silly!" she promised. "It was just an idea." The blonde snickered, "I just thought of something funny. Now I know where Ami and Ryo will probably make their Chieko."

"Here in Hawaii?" the brunette grinned.

"Not in Hawaii, Mako-chan... _in a library!"_ Minako began giggling at her own joke. "Surrounded by books! That would be so appropriate, Ami-chan! And kind of kinky too!"

Ami's face reddened and the shy, studious girl looked away to hide the slight smile that appeared on her lips.

"Minako-chan, you've finally lost the last of your mind" Makoto muttered. "It must be all this bright sunshine."

. . . . .

Sometime later, all five couples were lounging side-by-side on their towels. The blazing noonday sun bore down on the beachgoers and Usagi rolled herself over onto her tummy, growing sleepy from the tropical heat.

"Mamo-chan..." she mumbled. "I'm thirsty and Minako's cooler is empty. Would you mind finding me something to drink please?"

"Certainly, Usako."

"And something to eat too, if it's not too much trouble. Maybe one of those hot dog things or... something like... that..." The blonde's eyes closed and her voice grew faint.

Mamoru hadn't been gone a single minute before the other couples heard soft droning from his girl. Rei propped herself up on an elbow. "Usagi fell asleep and now she's snoring on a public beach. That's pathetic!"

"You want me to wake her, Rei-chan?" Minako asked.

The raven-haired girl grinned evilly. "No. I have a much better idea." She crawled around Taro and Minako and began piling sand against the sleeping girl's legs.

"You're going to _bury_ her?" Minako whispered.

"Just from the knees down" Rei replied. "Usagi won't feel a thing, that girl could sleep through a raging typhoon. Here, help me finish this before Mamoru gets back."

"Sure!" Giggling, Minako scooped up a huge handful of sand and began covering the other blonde's feet. "Usagi is going to be _so mad_ when she wakes up!"

"I hope so" Rei grinned. "That's my plan."

"Rei-chan, Minako-chan, please stop doing that" Ami suddenly asked. "Usagi will get an uneven tan if she stays that way too long in this bright sunlight. It would be very embarrassing for her."

"This is just my own little way of getting even for odango atama's constant troublemaking, Ami-chan" Rei replied. "You don't have to get involved if you don't want to." Usagi's snoring grew ever louder and the miko and her blonde partner in crime continued scooping still more beach sand across her legs and feet.

"Well... I think it's _very_ rude" the blue-haired girl scolded her friends. "I'm going to wake Usagi up before this goes any further."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" the miko cautioned. "Stay out of this feud and just let me have my just revenge, ok?"

"Gomen Rei-chan, but... I simply can't allow it." Ami hissed at her dear friend, "Usagi-chan! _Wake up!"_

Usagi softly muttered and stirred slightly but her eyes remained tightly closed and the snoring continued.

"Don't go there, Ami-chan!" the raven-haired girl warned. "I wouldn't want a dear friend like you joining Usagi on my get-even list."

"I have no desire to take part in any of your childish feuds" Ami replied to the girls in the firmest tone the shy girl could muster. "However... if you two choose to involve me in your practical jokes, I think you may find me a most worthy adversary."

"Those sound like fighting words, Rei-chan!" Minako snickered as she further covered Usagi's legs. "Are you scared? I'm not!"

"Have it your way, Ami-chan. But don't say I didn't warn you." Rei grinned at Minako. "Looks like it's two against two from now on, Minako-chan. You and me versus a timid, shy girl and Queen Usagi here. The next few days should be _very_ entertaining!"

"Hai!" the blonde laughed. "I'm glad I'm on _your_ side, Rei-chan. You can be absolutely _ruthless_ when you want to be!"

"I can, can't I?" the raven-haired shrine maiden chuckled.

Ami's face paled. _'Oh dear!'_ she fretted. _'What have I just gotten myself into?'_

"Make that two against three." Makoto sat up and fixed her familiar steely gaze on the two long-haired teens. "I'm with Usagi and Ami on this one. Go ahead and wake Usagi, Ami-chan."

Rei stopped covering Usagi's feet with sand by refused to be intimidated by the tall brunette. "Fine. So be it, Mako-chan. We'll give up our fun and games with Usagi, at least for the moment." She smiled sweetly, "But now that you've chosen sides, here's a friendly word of advice... from me to you."

Makoto's eyebrows raised. "Oh? And what would that be?"

"Watch your back."


End file.
